The present inventive subject matter relates to semiconductor devices and methods for fabricating the same.
The design rule of a semiconductor device is rapidly reduced as a semiconductor device is required to be highly integrated. Accordingly, semiconductor devices which consume low power and operate at high speed may be desired. In order to solve the problem of an increase in resistance caused by a smaller line width of a semiconductor device, surface resistance and contact resistance may be reduced by forming silicide region in a region in which a gate and a contact such as a source or a drain are formed. In order to further reduce resistance, different silicide regions may be formed in NMOS and PMOS regions of the semiconductor device.